


Mixed Signals

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't understand the Doctor's words and actions.</p>
<p>written for the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: <i>a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

Rose doesn’t understand. She’s fairly sure she never will. 

He’s so aloof sometimes, and she’s certain that her love for him will forever go unrequited. So she tries to bury it, to hide it behind misdirection and jokes. She makes a show of chatting up the men he describes as ‘pretty’ with no small amount of disdain in his voice. She picks at him, hoping to tease out some kind of response. Something...anything to let her know what’s going on in his mind. 

But there are moments. Moments like now, when he is holding her, twirling her around the console. His blue eyes are dancing when he looks down at her, then hard when he looks at their new passenger. Rose is dizzy, but it’s not from him spinning her out and then back into his leather-clad arms. She’s light-headed from his proximity; the feel of his hand on the small of her back. The smile on his face that’s only ever directed to her. The rich, genuine laugh that seems to bubble from him for no reason - an unsolicited sound of pure joy while he holds her in his arms.

Moments like now, she believes he loves her, too.

Then he walks her to her room, the first time he’s ever done that. She waits, her blood fizzing in her veins and her face turned up to him hopefully, waiting. Just waiting. 

“Goodnight, Rose,” he says quietly, and then strides away. She watches him go, confused and bewildered.

Rose doesn’t understand. She’s fairly sure she never will.


End file.
